Pink Jelly
The pink jelly does not regenerate, divides in two when struck, and never sleeps. The Pink Jelly appears relatively early in the dungeon and alone doesn't pose much of a threat to a fully healed rogue... unless it catches him in the open. Every time a pink jelly survives a blow, it spawns a second pink jelly, each retaining half of its remaining life (hit points). If you have a weak weapon, then this will happen repeatedly, resulting in many, many jellies. The placement of the spawned jelly is determined randomly via the following algorithm: *Find all pink jellies adjacent to the one struck. Also include the player if it was a melee attack. *Find every open square horizontally/vertically adjacent to this group. *Pick one at random. From this, it follows that the best places to melee a jelly from are, from best to worst: *In a niche where only one can reach you regardless. (Note that stairs count as solid and that jellies cannot swim!) *In a doorway with the jelly in the room part and a corridor behind you. (1/4 chance of spawning behind you, 1/3 if the pink jelly is up against a wall) *In a doorway with a room on both sides, OR in a corridor. (1/2 chance of spawning behind you) If you have at least one ally, a corridor can be just as good as a niche; if the ally stands behind you, the jellies won't be able to spawn there, so they can only attack from one side. Whenever a jelly splits behind you, focus on the the side that has less/weaker jellies currently on it. Additionally, newly cloned jellies cannot move for one turn. Exploit this to your advantage: Wield an axe! When a jelly divides, both of the new jellies keep all status effects that were on the old one. This means that if you discord a jelly before attacking, it will quickly turn on itself. Fire and poison are also very effective on jellies. Just ignite a jelly or poison it at least twice, and then break them into multiple pieces. The damage received to the jelly as a whole will be greatly multiplied. Pink jellies have a tougher relative: the black jelly, a boss monster. Pink Jellies are represented by a light pink J. As an Ally Jellies don't naturally spawn as allies, but their large health pool means that you can almost completely defeat it, and then use wand of domination on the last one. As an ally, Jellies are very fun, but unbelievably difficult to sustain through an entire game. They are able to swarm the strongest enemies and light up a ridiculous amount of the map given that they have multiplied enough. However, they have little defense, so you need a powerful healing tool. Bloodwort plants are a jackpot, as a large amount of Jellies will be healed and will produce many more Jellies. Wands of Empowerment are hard to use, as the Jelly that takes multiple Empowerments can easily be lost in a crowd, and even worse, killed. A Healing Staff or an ally with healing (such as dar priestess) is a very good addition. There is also the risk of utterly crashing the game with the amount of Jellies that spawn. Tactics against *Lead them to a corridor and stop the one splitting behind of you. *Use a staff of tunneling to create a dead end, go into that, then repeatedly fight it to death. Category:Monster Category:jelly